<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I will make you a deal by anonymousfiction211</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749960">I will make you a deal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousfiction211/pseuds/anonymousfiction211'>anonymousfiction211</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousfiction211/pseuds/anonymousfiction211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are training to become an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., but are secretly afraid to go on missions. Loki who moves into the Avenger tower notices and makes you a deal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were training to become an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. who would also be a member of the Avengers. It still felt a little surreal to be living in the Avenger Towers. The training, while being extremely hard and tough, went well. You were not ready to go on missions yet, but you did not mind. The thought of going out there, after hearing some of the stories from the other Avengers, terrified you. You did not tell the rest of the team, because you were scared that they will replace you with another agent. You were determined to get over your fear eventually. You just did not know how.</p>
<p>It did not help when Thor brought his brother to join the team last month. Loki was supposed to pay his debt for attacking the city of New York by joining the Avengers. How Fury ever agreed to this arrangement was beyond you. You were not with the team when the attacked happened, but heard all the stories, which fuelled your fear. You remembered when Thor introduced his brother Loki to you. ‘I’m not your brother’ was the only thing he said. And it broke your heart a little when you saw the sad expression on Thor’s face. So, when Thor told you that Loki’s room would be across yours, you wanted to protest but did not have the heart to make the situation worse for him. While you were scared by Loki’s presence because of him being well.. him, you also thought he was quite handsome. He had a certain grace and finesse. And especially his eye colour and intense gaze have had you in a trance the first time he looked at you. It was not something you would have expected from a god who tried to take over the world.</p>
<p>When you broke away from his eyes and slightly inappropriate thoughts you decided the best thing to do was to avoid him as much as you could. You had to overcome one fear at the time. If someone found out you feared him, they might conclude that you would be scared to go on missions too and kick you out. So, for the next weeks you snuck out your room as quietly as possible and made sure you went to bed after Loki was already his room. To prevent you accidently bumping into him in the hall. It was not that difficult, because he was in his own room most of the time. If you were forced to be in the same room as him, for a team meeting, you could not help but to admire his figure. You thought about what a man, a god actually, like that could do to you. But after staring too long he always looked at you with such an intense gaze that your fear won and made you freeze in place or leave as fast as you could. You never exchanged a word with him, and it was not your intention to do that any time soon.</p>
<p>When you could not sleep thinking how to be less afraid, you decided to get up and get a glass of water. When you were almost in the kitchen you heard something break. With caution you looked inside to see what was happening. You saw Loki who is back was to you fixing the broken glass with his magic. Without turning around, you heard his deep voice: ‘And wat are you doing out of bed at this hour of the night?’ You felt a shiver run down your spine. He turned around and looked at you with his green eyes that almost seem to glow in the dark. Your thoughts were racing inside your head and you realized you soon had to answer something. ‘I- I was just getting a glass of water w-when I heard something break. But I am not thirsty anymore so, g-good night!’ Leaving as fast as possible was the best thing to do in this situation, you thought.</p>
<p>But after leaving the kitchen Loki grabbed your arm and spun you around. You were with you back against the walls of the hall, he had your hands pinned above your head with one hand. Your wanted was to scream, but before you could make a sound another large hand was covering your mouth. Loki looked at you and you froze. ‘Are you really that afraid of everything or just me?’. You saw the smirk on his face. He removed his hand from your mouth. Your heart started racing and you were trying to think of a way out of this situation. You were terrified but being so close to the handsome god did turn you on a little. You felt Loki’s breath against your ear, and he whispered: ‘Why would you want to get out of this situation when I can help you with both of your problems?’ You just stared at him, your mind had gone blank and you did not know what to say.</p>
<p>The thought hit you. He had been reading your mind this entire time and knew all about your fears. Worse, also all your inappropriate thoughts about him. ‘How long have you been reading my mind?’ You almost did not recognize your own voice, it sounded weak. ‘From the moment we met, and you decided it was best to avoid me’. You tried to push him off so you could run to your room and lock the door, but he had you pinned down hard. Then you heard him chuckle: ‘Such a scared girl. Don’t you want to know how I can help you, little one?’ With no way out you decided it was better to ask. ‘How?’ He crashed his lips against yours and you froze again, you did not expect him to kiss you. When you felt his tongue wanting to enter your mouth you let him. You felt him press his body closer to yours and a moan escaped from your mouth. This spurred him on as he began to kiss you more dominantly. He left your lips and kissed your neck and occasionally biting hard enough to leave a mark.</p>
<p>Your head was racing, and you began to breath faster. You could not hold back some of the moans and heard Loki chuckle at the sounds you made because of him. He then let go of your hands and lifted you up, so your legs were around his waist and his hands were supporting your butt. This time desire won, and you started to kiss him back while he was carrying you to his room. He closed the door behind him and threw you on his bed. You gasped as Loki ripped your shirt, unclipped your bra and took one of your already hardened nipples in his mouth. His tongue felt like nothing you ever felt before. You felt yourself grow wetter. Loki began to move down slowly, while his tongue traced your body and left goosebumps. He pulled down your pyjama bottoms and hummed in approval when he saw your thong. He undid that with his teeth, while his intense gaze never left your eyes. The eye contact alone could have had you cum right then and there.</p>
<p>He started to kiss your inner thighs as moans escaped your mouth. You felt his breath against your pussy. He did not do a thing and it was driving you crazy. You saw the smirk on his face, he had you where he wanted. ‘Still scared or are you going to let me help you with both your fears and desire?’ You then realized that this was Loki. The guy who could kill you with a snap of his finger. Your mind went blank. You could not quite remember how you got here. When you did not answer you felt his tongue slide against your fold, and you whimpered. ‘Answer me!’ he growled. The tone in his voice was so dominant it sends a strange sensation right to your core. ‘P- please Loki’ was all you could manage to say. He then circled his tongue around your clit. ‘Mm.. so scared, yet so wet for me and I’ve barely touched you’ he chuckled. You felt a finger slide inside hitting just the right spot. You arched your back while Loki’s tongue kept circling your clit. He was relentless in his attack and added another finger. He was pumping in and out of you faster and you felt your orgasm building up. ‘You want to cum, don’t you?’ All you could say was ‘Yes, Loki, oh my god yes!’. There was nothing you wanted more right now. But right before you could he stopped and pulled his fingers away. You whimpered at the empty feeling inside of you.</p>
<p>‘Stop your whimpering, I’m not done with you yet’ he said. He stood next to the bed and you sat up. You looked at him, confused why he would stop. Just before you could ask him that he spoke. ‘You’re not just scared of me, you’re also scared to go on missions and fear that if the rest find out, they will kick you off the team’. You wanted to deny it, but he was the god of lies and reading your mind for the past month. All you did was nod. He grinned ‘Good, I will make you a deal’. He stroked your hair, shimmered his clothes away so he was standing naked before you. You were waiting for him to speak again while gazing at his body. But he did not say anything. He grabbed your hair and forced your head to be in front of his cock. ‘But first be a good girl for me and suck it’. You immediately obeyed and took his cock as far in your mouth as you could. You began to bop your head up and down, slowly. You heard Loki beginning to moan. Feeling a little bolder you decided to go a little faster and tease him by sliding your tongue over his tip. He growled and pushed his cock so far down your throat you almost chocked. ‘You like that, don’t you? You like the feeling of my cock against the back of your throat. And you take it so well’. All you could do is moan while you pussy was aching to be filled by him.</p>
<p>He pushed you back on the bed. ‘Spread your legs’. His voice was so low that it was almost animalistic. He crawled on top of you and without warning pushed his cock inside of you. ‘Hmm.. so tight’ he hummed. He did not give you much time to adjust to his length. As he started pumping almost immediately. The sensation of being filled up by Loki was incredible. He truly was a god you thought. He moved his head closer to yours and whispered ‘Now the deal.. I can protect you on missions. Even if I am not on them, if you are ever in danger, I will teleport to you and kill everyone around you so fast, you would miss it if you blinked your eyes’ he grunted. He was pumping in and out of you faster and faster. You felt your orgasm build while you were trying to concentrate on what he said. ‘W- what do y-you want in return?’ your voice trembled. ‘In return you will give yourself to me whenever I please, to do whatever I want with you. Like let me let me fuck you until I am satisfied, and by your reaction this night I can guarantee that you will like it’. He started pumping faster hitting all the right spots. Your mind was racing, and you could not think straight. ‘Now if you will accept, I will let you cum, little one, so do we have a deal?’. Your need to cum was so high you answered immediately ‘Yes, yes Loki I’ll accept’. He put his thumb on your clit drawing circles which send you over the edge. Your orgasm hit you and your legs begin to shake. With a few more pumps you heard Loki growl and felt him cum inside of you.</p>
<p>He laid on top of you for a moment, before pulling out. You moaned at the feeling and heard him chuckle. He grabbed a towel and cleaned himself and you. You sat on his bed, watching him put on his underwear, thinking how you should act now. You did not fear him as much as you did earlier but did not want to anger him either. He must have read your mind again, because right when you decided to grab what was left of your clothes and leave, he shimmered your underwear and one of his shirts and gave them to you. He went to lay in his bed and once you were dressed, he pulled you in a tight embrace. ‘Now get some sleep little one, you’re mine now and I’ll protect what’s mine’. You strangely felt safe in his arms and cuddled him more closely while he kissed the top of your head. Sleep came easily that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Finding out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote another chapter as an request on Tumblr. The team finds out about your deal with Loki.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pain in your knees increased while you were crouching down in the corner. You took a deep breath and tried to reload your gun as fast as possible. Already hearing the foreign screams of the creatures become louder. They were closing in on you fast, and you knew it. This mission was going south. <em>“(Y/N), where are you? I could really use some help here” </em>Tony yelled at you through your earpiece. You wanted to yell back that you too were in trouble, but that would only reveal your location quicker. Three creatures entered the room you were hiding in. They had a very pale complexion and white armour, which made it difficult to see where to shoot. Looking a bit like a reptile with bright yellow-green eyes. On the top of their head, they wore a golden band, which looked like a crown.</p><p>When the creature that walked in first saw you it screamed at you. You quickly got to your feet and pointed your gun at him. You shot him through his chest and the creature went down. The two creatures behind it put their guns up and you knew you were done for. You froze. Suddenly a tall figure appeared before you. There was a green flash, and two knives were fired at the creatures. They were hit right in their head and went down immediately. The person turned around with a wicked grin on his face. Still in shock and pointing your weapon forward it took you a moment to recognize the person before you. <em>“You look ravishing today, pet” </em>he purred. You lowered your gun, and he steps towards you. <em>“Loki, where the hell are you?” </em>Clint said with clear irritation in his voice. Loki grabbed you, pushed you flush against him and kissed you deeply. When you opened your eyes, he was gone, and you were alone. <em>“(Y/N), I need you here NOW!” </em>you heard in your ear. You quickly ran out the room to search for Tony, hoping not to encounter more of those creatures alone.</p><p>After the mission, the whole team gathered. <em>“I saw a bar not far from here, drinks?” </em>Tony asked. Everyone agreed to that, except Loki. <em>“I’m going back to the tower” </em>he said. Nobody seemed to mind that. <em>“(Y/N), are you coming?” </em>Steve asked you. Before you could answer you saw the dark look on Loki’s face. And you knew what your answer was going to be. <em>“Ehm… I think I pass and also go back” </em>you said to Steve. Loki extended his hand which you took. And a second later both of you were back in the tower. You had expected him to take you right there, but he didn’t. He let go of you and walked towards his room. You went inside your bedroom, locked the door, and hopped in the shower. The warm water felt good against your skin. You started to think about the last three months. Loki had kept his word and had saved you a couple of times. And in exchange he fucked you when he felt like it. But he was gentle in his own way. He always made sure you’d come at least once, and afterwards he took care of you. Grabbing you something to eat, or let you sleep in his arms. Sometimes the two of you talked for a bit, and you learned that he wasn’t all bad. You noticed he was more open when you were cuddling after sex. He opened up about his past somewhat, and you started to understand his outbursts, his view.  </p><p>The shower curtain was pulled back and suddenly Loki hopped in the shower behind you. You were startled and almost fell. But he grabbed your hips and steadied you against him. <em>“How did you get in here? The door was locked!” </em>you said irritated. He trailed his hands up and down your sides before settling them on your ass and pulling you even closer. <em>“I know, I hacked into Stark’s computer and gave my chips access to your bedroom” </em>Before you could protest he grabbed your cheeks with one hand and squeezed it hard. <em>“You don’t get a say in this. And the only thing I want to hear from you now is you moaning my name over and over again” </em>he growled. And you knew better than to argue with him. He grabbed your douche gel and started soaping you up. Taking his time, exploring your body with his large hands. He took extra time with you breasts and sometimes draw little circles on your clit. He had you panting and moaning after 10 minutes. He turned off the shower, lifted you up and threw you on the bed. <em>“Great, now the whole bed is wet” </em>you complained.</p><p>Loki gave you a scolded look and grabbed your ankles. He pulled you towards him and bit hard in your left ankle, making you squeal. <em>“Not a word” </em>he said. He opened your legs and before you could register what was happening his tongue was on your clit. You started to moan, getting lost in your pleasure. The peak of your pleasure hit you and you came hard moaning his name. He kissed upwards, until he reached your lips. Your hands started to stroke his back, lower and lower, and landed on his ass. <em>“Just admit it, you enjoy this far more than you though you would” </em>he smirked. You didn’t say anything, you didn’t have to. Both of you knew that was true. He took his hardened cock and pushed it inside of you in a very slow pace. He grinned widely at your gasps when he entered you. Once he was fully inside of you he set a moderate pace, pumping in and out of you. You arched your back, giving him better access to your neck. He buried his face in your neck, kissing and biting your flesh. You felt another orgasm building up inside of you. But Loki pulled out and flipped you effortlessly around. <em>“Oh no, you don’t!” </em>he growled. He grabbed your hips and entered you again. The angle he held you in allowed him to go deeper. You started to moan his name over and over again. Loki chuckled darkly behind you, while he was pounding into you. <em>“You get to come, when I do” </em>he said. <em>“And you know why that is?” </em>you could hear the smirk in his voice. <em>“Because… I’m yours”</em> you panted. <em>“That’s right, pet. I got you trained rather well” </em>he said with pride in his voice. When Loki’s hand travelled down your clit, you knew he was close. He started to tease you, almost making you come. His thrusts increased <em>“Now” </em>he growled. And you came hard. His had left your clit and pinched your nipple. He came moaning your name loudly.</p><p>He collapsed on top of you, and he laid down on his side, pulling you with him. His arms held your back firmly against his chest. A green shimmer cleaned the both of you up. <em>Some things were really simpler with magic</em> you thought. <em>“So, what happened today?”</em> he asked you. <em>“It was 3 against 1, it was not much I could do about that” </em>you complained. <em>“If you acted quicker you could have shot all three of them in a row, why didn’t you?”</em></p><p><em>“I was hiding at first” </em>not feeling up for this conversation you tried to squirm out of his grip. It only resulted in him holding you tighter. <em>“You’re mine, you may go when I release you”</em> he purred. You sighed, but secretly kind of enjoyed it when he was a bit possessive of you. <em>“Thank you for helping me” </em>you whispered. He kissed your temple <em>“I told you I protect what’s mine. Beside this time, it was kind of my fault”</em> You frowned, Loki never admitted if something was his fault. And it wasn’t his fault, he wasn’t even there when you got yourself in that situation. <em>“Why do you say that?”</em> you asked him. Knowing he was always more open after he had you. <em>“That were the Chitauri, and the fact they were there means nothing good”</em> he sighed. <em>“But I don’t want to talk about it”</em> he quickly added. You laid there for a while, not speaking, enjoying the feeling of him against you. <em>“Have you already read the book I recommended?” </em>he asked you. His hand started to massage your breasts, you knew he wanted another round soon. He started to kiss your shoulder and neck. Before you got to answer him your bedroom door burst open <em>“We’re going to watch a…” </em>Tony started but froze immediately when he saw you and Loki in bed. Loki quickly grabbed your sheets to cover you but didn’t let you go.</p><p>“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!” Tony yelled. Your face became red, and you tried to sit up right, but Loki kept you in place. He sat up a bit, leaning on his arm that was underneath him. <em>“Back from the bar already?” </em>he asked. While you felt like dying inside, Loki didn’t seem to be fazed at all. <em>“W- what? It, .. huh? It was closed, but what? How? When?” </em>Tony started to stutter. Loki and Tony seemed to be in some sort of staring contest. You wanted to break the silence, but Tony began to speak <em>“Jarvis, tell everyone to meet me in the living room in 5 minutes” </em>He still glared at Loki. <em>“Stark, I don’t think that..”</em> but Tony cut him off. <em>“Not another word, I’m sending your ass right back to Asgard”</em> he said angrily. He turned around, slammed the door and left. Loki finally let you go. You jumped out of bed and started to pace back and forth. <em>“Oh my god, oh my god” </em>you muttered. <em>“Relax, pet. It will be fine”</em> Loki said while stretching on your bed. He then summoned his clothes and gave you a set of clothes as well. You stared at him <em>“I CAN’T DO THIS!” </em>you yelled at him. He glared at you <em>“Put these clothes on and let me do the talking” </em>he instructed you. And with that he vanished. <em>Magic also makes things much more irritating</em> you thought. You put on the clothes Loki had given you. A black lace lingerie set, black jeans, and a dark green t-shirt with a low V-neck. It fitted you perfectly and looked really good, which made you more annoyed with him.</p><p>You took a deep breath before walking out of your bedroom. It already has been 15 minutes, so when you entered the living room, the whole team stared at you. Loki sat alone on a couch and you sat next to him, as far away from him as you could. The rest of the team was scattered across from the two of you, some sitting down, some standing. They stared at you and you felt yourself become redder and redder. You wanted nothing more that to sink underneath the ground, not dealing with this. Everyone sat there in silence, looking at one another. Steve was the first one to break the silence. He cleared his throat <em>“S- So, ehm.. Tony told us.. you know, what he saw..” </em>Before he could continue Loki cut him off. <em>“You can stop thinking I raped her or put some kind of spell on her. She wanted this as much as me”</em> he said annoyed. <em>“(Y/N)?” </em>Steve asked. Even tough the first time was dubious in consent, you nodded your head and stared at your own hands. Tony started to yell <em>“What the hell, don’t you care that he is a cold blooded murdered who has murdered 80 people in two days on EARTH ALONE. Who knows how many more he’s killed?” </em>Tears were forming in your eyes, you really didn’t know what to say. You could make Loki the bad guy, but you have agreed to this deal. And he kept his word, kept you safe, made you feel good and even opened up sometimes.</p><p>Loki scoffed <em>“And what about your past? How many people died because of you?”</em> Tony replied, <em>“That was a completely different situation”</em>. <em>“Maybe, maybe not… Steve? How was your time in the war? And Natasha, we all know that you weren’t always fighting for this side. And Thor, if I am not mistaking I wasn’t the first person wanting to destroy Jotunheim… Banner? Didn’t you destroy a part of Manhattan?” </em>You looked at Loki who seemed angry, his voice filled with venom. The group stayed silent while they were reliving their worst moments, thanks to Loki. Clint spoke up <em>“Was this the first time? Are you in love? Dating?” </em>he asked while remaining emotionless. <em>“We’re courting, if you all must know” </em>Loki replied dryly. You shot him a confused look, not knowing what courting exactly entailed. Thor was the first one to speak up. <em>“Congratulations” </em>he beamed <em>“I’m so happy for the two of you, she’s even wearing your colours! You really have done well brother, Lady (Y/N) is lovely” </em>Thor said loudly.</p><p><em>“What the hell is courting?”</em> Tony asked annoyed. <em>“For you Midgardians it would be the equivalent of dating, if I remember correctly” </em>Loki answered. You looked at him confused, because what the two of you have been doing, was everything except actual dating. Loki met your eyes and shot you a sincere smile, one you hadn’t seen before. <em>“(Y/N), you seem awfully quite” </em>Bruce noted. <em>“Of course she is, he is the God of Lies after all! Thor I want him off this planet” </em>Tony half-yelled. <em>“Why? He has helped us so far, we still need him. He is only courting, that is not against the law here” </em>Thor replied. Loki looked a bit surprised that his brother was actually defending him for once, you noted. Tony scuffed <em>“I’m not buying it”</em> He walked towards you and grabbed your hand, crouching down to meet your gaze. <em>“If he is manipulating you, doing something you don’t want. I don’t care what he’s threatened you with. We have beat him and will beat him again, just say the word” </em>he looked hopeful at you.</p><p>You were conflicted. You could tell them about the deal Loki made with you. Getting Loki in trouble, possibly off this planet. But the thought of not seeing him anymore somehow pained you. You could tell them it was not consensual, it wasn’t really at first. But right now, that would be a lie. He was controlling, very, but he was also sweet. Always making sure you were okay and he started to open up more and more. You looked Tony in his eyes, and you didn’t have to be Loki to read his mind. It was clearly that he wanted to hear that Loki was abusing you. You sighed, knowing that he wasn’t going to like your answer. <em>“What Loki said is sort of true” </em>you said. You heard Loki sigh <em>“Alright, the first time I made her a deal. She was scared to go out on missions, so I protect her during those, and she would be mine”</em> Tony stood up straight<em> “I’M TELLING FURY”</em> he yelled while walking out the door. Clint quickly followed him, and you were hoping he would stop him. Thor was still smiling brightly, not at all fazed about Loki’s deal. Bruce, Natasha and Steve remained silent and serious. <em>“You sure about this, (Y/N)? If you don’t want you can stop now” </em>Natasha said to you. Loki rolled his eyes but stayed silent. <em>“I am”</em> you answered. Everyone nodded at you. You got up and walked back to your bedroom, trying to think about everything that just happened. Knowing they would discuss this behind your back.</p><p>You closed your bedroom door behind you, but it was pushed open immediately. Loki was right behind you. He closed the door behind him and grabbed you by your shoulders. He looked at you intently <em>“Are you okay?” </em>he asked. For once he showed you a serious concerned look. <em>“Courting? Why would you say we’re courting?” </em>you asked. He chuckled <em>“Because we are” </em>he walked past you and sat down on your bed. <em>“What?” </em>you asked shocked. <em>“Are you allowed to date anybody else?”</em> he asked. <em>“No” </em>you replied. <em>“Am I the only man currently in your life who gets to touch you”</em> he said with an amused smile on his face. <em>“Yes” </em>you replied puzzled. <em>“Are you not mine?” </em>he asked, his smirk turning in a wide grin. <em>“Yes..” </em>you said. <em>“So, I’m courting you” </em>he simply concluded. <em>“I just haven’t been flaunting it around, since I didn’t want anybody else to know yet” </em>he added. <em>“So, know everybody know, you are going ‘flaunt it around?”</em></p><p><em>“Now that everybody knows, I finally get to touch you whenever I want. And take you out, I already have a few dates in mind” </em>he said. You stared dumbfounded at him and tried to remember every time you’ve been with him. He was still grinning at you. <em>“I feel like I should have been asked, or at least told…” </em>you said. He got off the bed, and pulled you against him, kissing you deeply. He broke the kiss <em>“Come on, what did you expect?” </em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>